Una pequeña historia de terror
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rojo y recibe un regalo muy peculiar. Escrito por mi hermano, su primer fic. Que lo disfruten.


**Hola que tal :) . Bueno esto será algo diferente ya que, el día de hoy no está escribiendo Joker sino yo. Mucho Gusto, soy Sebastian el hermanito de Joker. Ella me pidió que escribiera una historia con su cuenta para no sé que. El problema es que, yo no soy escritor, en realidad no sé redactar o como se diga. Esta sería la primera vez que escribo y no quiero que salga mal. Aclaro, yo no soy fundashi (o algo así), es más no me gusta el yaoi, pero hago lo que puedo para apoyar a mi hermana, así que haré esto porque la quiero y porque me ha sacado de aprietos. No habrá problemas con la historia porque mi hermana me cuenta todo lo que escribe, añadiendo que yo tambien soy fan de la saga Four Swords y Zelda en general :D.**

**Advertencia: ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE YAOI ¬¬.**

**Titulo: Una pequeña historia de Terror**

Era el cumpleaños de Rojo. Todos estaban preparando las cosas para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al pequeño.

-Rojo!- llamó Azul -Me puedes acompañar a la tienda?- le dijo con intención de alejarlo de la casa

-Claro, solo dame un segundo- le respondió

-Espero- le sonrió

Mientras Azul se llevaba a Rojo de la casa, los demás preparaban todo para su fiesta.

-Veamos, Verde ya tienes la comida?- preguntó

-Sí!- le respondió

-Bien- anotaba en una libreta Vio -Vaati, ya compraste los globos? A rojo le encantan los globos-

-Si, ya los tengo- le contestó mientras los pegaba en las paredes

-Perfecto.- anotaba -Shadow, ya tienes los demás arreglos?-

-Casi listo- le gritó desde donde estaba

-Ok, ya tenemos casi todo-

-Mientras tanto Azul y Rojo en la tienda-

-Para qué vinimos?- preguntaba inocente Rojo

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te invitaré a comer o algo-

-Oh, pero no es necesario- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Si, si lo es-

-Oh, de acuerdo- le dijo sonriente

-Mientras tanto en la Casa-

-Ok, ya está todo- dijo Vio satisfecho -Lo hicimos-

-Si, ya esta todo hecho, ahora solo queda sorprender a Rojo- añadió Verde

-si...- Comenzaron a mirarse entre si

-El regalo de Rojo!- gritaron todos.

-Olvidamos comprarle un regalo!- dijo Vaati muy alarmado

-Aún no está todo perdido- aclaro Vio -Podemos comprarle un regalo todavía-

-Démonos prisa!-

Todos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones a gran velocidad.

-Mientras tanto Azul y Rojo-

-Gracias- le dijo Azul al hombre de los helados -Toma Rojo-

-Muchas Gracias-

-Y dime Rojo, qué opinas de Zelda-

-Yo pienso que es algo torpe aveces por dejarse raptar tan seguido-

-Pftttt... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es lo mas gracioso que has dicho-

-Jejejeje, lo crees?- dijo un poco avergonzado manchandose la nariz con helado

-Oh vaya te manchaste? No hay problema-

Azul se acercó y con su dedo quitó el helado de la nariz de Rojo comiéndoselo él

-Ten cuidado, ya no eres un niño pequeño- le dio palmaditas en la cabeza

-Jeje-

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que pasaron por una tienda donde en una vitrina se veía un osito de peluche

-Oh mira que tierno!- dijo Rojo muy emocionado

-Tú crees?-

-Claro, mira sus ojitos-

Cuando Azul miró los ojos del osito le entro un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

-Oye Rojo, mejor regresamos a casa-

-Eh? por qué? Te sientes mal?-

-No es eso, es que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Entiendo, volvamos-

-Ya está, ya compramos los regalos- dijo Vio

-Qué le compraste Vio?- preguntó Verde

-Una colección de Mangas- le respondió -Y tú?-

-Yo le compré un juego de video que hace poco estaba buscando-

-Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Vio

-Tengo mis contactos, y Ustedes?- preguntó Verde a Shadow y Vaati

-Yo le compré una bonita cámara web- dijo Vaati

-Yo no sabía que comprar así que le compre algo que me pareció tierno- dijo Shadow

-Oh y que es?- pregunto Vaati

-Un osito de peluche que estaba en una tienda-

-Oh, le encantará, él ama los peluches- le dijo Verde

-Entiendo, entonces hice bien en comprarlo-

-Más Tarde-

-Ya vienen! Apaguen Todo- gritó Verde

-Por qué no hay luz- preguntó Rojo

-No lo se-

Rojo abrió la puerta

-Sorpresaaaaaaa!-

Los ojos de Rojo se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a brillar casi echando lágrimas

-Chicos, esto es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí- comenzó a llorar de alegría

-Ah! cierto, los regalos!- fue corriendo Verde a traerlos

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rojo!- dijo Verde entregándole los regalos

-Oh, muchas gracias amigos!- comenzó a abrir sus regalos

En un momento rojo se quedo en silencio mirado con grandes ojos un regalo

-No puede ser! Es el osito!- dijo abrazando al peluche -De quien es el regalo?-

-De Azul- dijo Shadow desde el sofa

-Eh? Yo qué!?-

-Muchas Gracias- le dio un abrazo

Todos festejaron hasta que finalmente se fueron a dormir

-pondré mi osito al lado de mi cama- decía Rojo acomodando al osito -Buenas noches osito!-

Esa noche, pasó algo muy extraño. Se fue la luz de la casa.

-Cuando acabe este libro me voy a dor...-dijo Vio leyendo su libro con una lampara de su habitacion

-Diablos, un apagón- se quejo cerrando su libro -tendré que leer mañana-

Cuando Vio cerro su libro y lo dejo en la mesa la ventana de su cuarto se abrio violentamente dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-Ah, se abrió la ventana- fue a cerrarlas

Cuando Vio volvia a su cama, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su piel empalideció y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

El osito estaba ahí, mirándolo.

Vio comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero está se cerró. Volteó y detrás de el estaba el oso con un lápiz.

~Se oyó un gritó de horror~

Vio estaba muerto. Tenía agujeros en todo su cuerpo. Le habían quitado ambos ojos, su lengua estaba destrozada y tenía el estómago abierto.

Azul había oído el grito y fue a investigar. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del baño. Fue ahí a ver, y encendió la luz. Pero no encendía. Entro con su linterna y al entrar inmediatamente la puerta se cerró. Trató de abrirla a golpes pero no resultaba. Volteó a ver si había alguna salida pero en vez de eso lo vio a él.

Comenzó a Sudar, a temblar hasta que las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Allí estaba él, con un lápiz ensangrentado. Se acercó a Azul. Pero a él no lo dejó gritar.

La muerte de Azul fue más trágica. Le habían perforado los ojos y se los habian arrancado violentamente del rostro. Su nariz estaba destrozada, su lengua estaba fuera de su boca. A sus manos les habían arrancado los dedos y hasta le faltaba una pierna. tenia todo el pecho abierto hasta el estómago y tenía un gran agujero en el corazón. Su corazón estaba en su boca, estaba partido a la mitad. Su cabeza estaba en el inodoro.

La siguiente víctima fue Verde. Quién aún seguía dormido. Escuchó un golpeteo bajo su cama, pero no le mostró atención. En eso, las ventanas se abren violentamente, pero tampoco le toma importancia.

La cama de Verde, alguien la levanta y lo hace caer. Verde miró incansablemente para saber que estaba pasando. Sintió que alguien estaba tras de él. No tuvo tiempo de mirar. El oso lo apuñaló.

Verde tenía toda la espalda abierta. Le habían arrancado los pulmones. Sus brazos y piernas estaban mutilados y sus dedos destrozados. Su rostro estaba abierto. Se podía ver su cerebro fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente. Rojo se desperto y bajó a la sala para desayunar.

-Chicos están aquí?- preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras

Cuando finalmente llegó al primer piso. Dió un terrible y desgarrador grito.

En la sala, en donde deberían estar los muebles, estaban los 3 cuerpos. y en la pared había una inscripción que decía:

TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?

Debajo de la inscripción estaba el osito mirandolo.

**FIN**

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Aclaro nuevamente, es mi primera historia, así que si está mal discúlpenme. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
